Madoka Mizuki
Madoka Mizuki '( まどか珠洲, ''Madoka Mizuki) is the Captain of the 1st division as well as the Captain Commander of the Gotei 13 as stated in Yamamoto's will upon his death. She is the older sister of Reiki Mizuki as well as the mother to Yurei Mizuki as she had a secret reltionship with Kanata Yamato before his death at the hands of his former ally and friend Van Satonaka, causing Madoka to become extremely bitter toward anyone bearing the Satonaka name. Appearance Madoka is a beautiful and well-endowed woman, often catching the eye of many males in Soul Society. She has long silverish purple-colored hair that contrast against her cold blue eyes and fair skin. Madoka is not shy about her body, as she usually seen wearing revealing clothing and has no problem showing off her figure and even uses it to get her way with her fellow Captains. Although she is not modest in the least, she does know when it is time for business as she begins to don a bright violet kimono and is tied with a faded red obi that covers everything that is usually exposed to those around her. It has been said by Kasuga Yuki, that when Madoka dresses in her formal attire, the world seems to stop as she has finally taken a serious interest in something which is hihly uncharacteristic of the usual lighthearted Captain Commander. Her usual outfit consists of a white blouse that reveals a majority of her chest, as well a red scarf that she always carries around and a short green skirt. In her Captain's she forgoes the standard Captain Haori and instead goes for a loosely fitting red blouse that hangs off the ends of her shoulders and is adorned with flowers. This blouse exposes much of her chest which Madoka uses to get her ways with a majority of the males in Soul Society as well as some of the females. When instructing in front of the 1st Division, Madoka instead dons a sleeveless black blouse that accentuates her breasts and exposes her midriff, often causing several of her male students to become infuated and distracted. She doesn't mind however, as she is more than happy to set them straight by smacking them with her blade--citing Akatsuki Mayonaka and Meru Mutsumi as examples. In her instructing attire, Madoka also sports a pair of jean shorts that she received as a gift from Suzume Naomasa during one of her excursions into the World of the Living. Madoka says that these shorts are the best for movement as they have lots of space, which shows as the shorts hang loosely off of her hips. Personality Madoka's personality is weird for a Captain-Commander. She is funny and quite childish. The other captains always wonder why she is the captain-commander. Although, when giving orders, she becomes strict and harsh. When she is in a battle, she tends to keep a smile if she knows that she will beat the opponent for sure. If she is in a difficult position, she tends to releive the situation by drinking sake with the other captains. She often knows more about the current situation than any of the others involved and is easily able to manipulate the others into doing what she think is best. When dealing with enemies, she commonly displays a cold and impassive demeanor, a character trait that she breaks only on rare occasions. She is shown to be just as bloodthirsty and violent as most enemies. In a fight she displays a complete confidence in her own skill and power, regarding her opponents calmly and often taunting them in mid battle. History Death Madoka died in a car accident one night. She was running and playing with her friends when a Menos came. The Menos killed her friends so her was very scared. She ran to the road while the Menos was chasing her, just then a car passed and ran over her body. Rukongai Madoka lived in the South District of Rukongai. She found her dead friends while eating at a restaurant. They played like they always did. One day, one of her friends named Zetsumi used Kido and realized she had reiatsu so she went off to the Shino Academy to train. She then tried to use Kido as well, and found out she did have great Reiatsu. However, she decided to keep it to himself. One day, Captain-Commander Yamamoto was attracted to her reiatsu. Yamamoto then asked her to train in the Shino Academy as it was very dangerous for a person with such high reiatsu to be living in Rukongai. Shino Academy Madoka studied in the Shino academy for 2 years and then graduated. She was in the same class as Captain Kakyoku. She was usually scolded by her Kido teacher in the first year. Yamamoto's Student After graduating, Yamamoto took Madoka as a student and started to teach her more about the art of a shinigami, only to realize that she hadn't learned Shikai yet. So Yamamoto drilled on getting her to learn shikai. After Madoka finally learned Shikai, Yamamoto asked Urahara to teach him Bankai before she could actually continue training under Yamamoto. Yamamoto's Death Madoka was with Yamamoto when she died. Yamamoto was teaching her more zanjutsu and hakuda when suddenly, Yamamoto fainted. She quickly brought Yamamoto to the hospital, only to realize Yamamoto was already dead. Madoka then quickly learned healing kido to make sure a situation like this never occurs again. After his death was made known to the public, she was made into the Captain Commander according to his written will. Synopsis Powers and Abilities '''Tremendous Spiritual Energy: Madoka's spiritual energy was high enough before she trained to capture the attention of Former Captain Commander Yamamoto. After honing her skills upon Yamamoto's death, her control over her spiritual energy grew by leaps and bounds. She can use it to paralyze and knock out weaker shinigami and even completely obliterate Menos-level hollows. Madoka's spiritual energy is attuned the natural life forces and in such she is capable of causing the nature around her to speed up its growth and even use some of the slight essence given off in order to replenish her own energy. When completely releasing her spiritual energy, a large shock-wave emanates from her body and it can be seen that a large four-headed dragon made of bright red flames resonates through the air and flies about the area. If this dragon comes into contact with any individual, either friend or foe, it causes a dehydration effect. Once the dragon passes through an individual, if they do possess a significant amount of spiritual energy, their body will begin shriveling up until it turns to dust. However, the true potential comes out of Madoka's very spiritual energy when she is surrounded by large group of strong individuals. *'Nullification': The purpose of Madoka's release is not to kill any of those around her as the dragon simply is sampling the abilities of those around Madoka's location. Once the dragon has tasted someone's spiritual energy, it allows Madoka to reverse the flow of her own energy in order to slowly weaken the abilities of anything spiritual-related that targets her. The nullification does not outright cancel out an ability, but rather causes it to lose a portion of its strength and speed, allowing Madoka to disperse it completely if it is weak enough. *'Spiritual Exoskeleton': Madoka has the ability to project a field composed of spiritual energy around herself. This exoskeleton acts as a highly effective body armor, protecting her from most physical damage. She is able to shape her exoskeleton into rudimentary forms, such as a clawed hand or a hammer-like bludgeon with which she can grip or strike with considerable force. It is not known exactly how much damage the exoskeleton can withstand, or how much physical force she can exert, but she has sufficient strength to shield herself and several others in a small area from an wayward attack from a zanpakuto attack. Expert Hakuda Combatant: Madoka's Hakuda techniques revolve around sending the force of her punches through the air rather making direct contact. This is achieved by collecting the rotational force of her bodily motion until it forms into a needle, forged by their own spiritual energy around her fist. At that point, that collected atmospheric force would then be directed from the circular motion into a straight line via a single punch, where it is sent barreling into any number of Madoka's opponents. Genius-level Intellect: A natural genius, Madoka is a leading authority on development in the twelfth division, despite not being a member. She possesses considerable expertise in other life sciences. She is highly talented in devising equipment for utilizing in combat. Madoka is also quite the masterful tactician and strategist, effectively evaluating situations and devising swift responses. Due to the ability of her Zanpakuto, Madoka's intelligence is always rising with each interaction that she involves herself in. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Madoka, being the Captain-Commander has tremendous skills in Swordsmanship. She is capable of taking down several shinigami without removing her zanpakuto from its sheath at all. At times it seems as though her blade doesn't even touch an opponent, leaving them slashed and torn to pieces without knowing what even happened. Her skill with the blade is all her own, so much so that Captain of the 4th Division noticed the distinction in her kill pattern when examining the remains of Shirosuke Satonaka after his assassination by Shori Keihatsu who was posing as the Captain Commander, during his stint in the Gotei 13. : Kanchōryū (陥頂流, Style of the Falling Summit): Madoka's core fighting style when utilizing her zanpakuto in battle. She does not remove the blade from its sheathe, but instead strikes the opponent with her weapon with its blade still hidden. In doing so, she is still able to slice an opponent as though the blade was already drawn, utilizing pure skill and technique that she has honed over the years, starting under the tutelage of Yamamoto himself. It is this sword style that has impressed many of those of the younger generation, inspiring them to enter into the academy, including new Captain of the 6th Division Suzume Naomasa. However, when using this style with a fully drawn blade, Madoka is said t be unparalleled in the field of combat, being able to completely disarm and kill an opponent with a single swing of her weapon. She dislikes using her zanpakuto to kill, but will do so when there are no other options. Zanpakuto Ittaihaku (一体吐き出す, Hell Spewing Earth): It is currently unknown what its sealed state is as the only time it has been seen is when she uses it to allow several shinigami into the Sereitei after Shori Keihatsu set up a large barrier to prevent anyone from leaving. [[Shikai|'Shikai']] : Unknown : Shikai Special Ability: Ittaihaku's special ability is a power that reacts, changes, and evolves based on present situations. Madoka's zanpakuto dynamically learns from experience. Depending on the spiritual signatures that come into range with Ittaihaku's spiritual pressure, its powers become that which is similar to that of the highest influence. During and after combat, Ittaihaku may alter itself or Madoka to become tougher in order to become more resistant to damage, fortify her brain to protect against illusions and mind control techniques, or even become able to withstand constant bombardment from multiple attacks. The adaptation involves more than just assuming the strong influence's abilities. Ittaihaku's powers can adapt to form powers that best assist in defeating the opponent's power. It is Ittaihaku's ability that makes Madoka such a formidable opponent as the changes to her own body stay in effect even after the zanpakuto has been sealed, resulting in her obtaining vast levels of knowledge and strength as well as catching Yamamoto's eye. Gallery Notes Trivia Behind the Scenes References Literature References Documented References